Under The Stars: Explicit Version
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: You've read the clean version, now it's time to read the unrated one where Dan and Runo have fun. MUST BE 18 0R OLDER! I do own anything except this story!


Under The Stars: Explicit Version

_Previously at the lake…_

_After 30 seconds of the blissful kiss, Dan and Runo parted away and looked at each other and just wanted more. But they needed to breathe and Runo started to talk._

_"Umm, Dan?" she asked quietly._

_"Yeah, Runo?" he answered._

_"Do you mind if we go somewhere for you and me to go more privately? Away from this beautiful sight?" Runo said as she snuggled close to her boyfriend's chest._

_"Like what do you mean by-" But Dan was silenced as Runo got up and pulled him to her._

_Runo giggled. "You'll see..." Dan didn't say much, but was dragged into the forest to hear more of Runo's idea._

**-The Forest-**

Dan was curious to why Runo would drag him away from the lake and what she meant by her comment. Still, it was nice of her to take them somewhere more quiet and alone without anyone distracting them. Runo was silent after walking her boyfriend somewhere that can be the perfect spot.

_'Hmm, I wonder where she is taking me. I mean, we've been walking for a while and she haven't explained why.'_ Dan thought in confusion as they were walking a few more seconds.

Suddenly, Runo then came to a complete stop as they reached in front of a huge oak tree. "Perfect," said Runo as she lets go of Dan's hand and look everywhere to see no pathways or street highways. Dan was confused to what Runo was doing and wanted some answers.

"Uh, Runo?" Dan asked.

After finishing her checking of her surroundings, Runo knew that they are now alone. With that, she came to her boyfriend and gave him a soft and firm kiss. Dan didn't complain as he replied back with his lips. They kissed for almost 30 seconds until Dan pulls away for air. He chuckled softly and asked. "What was that about?"

"Well, I brought you here so I can make sure we are completely alone." Runo explains. "You see, I have always loved you ever since we were kids and I really enjoy having you around."

"Not a problem, Runo. You are always there for me." Dan said sincerely as he held her closer to him.

"I know, but...you mean everything to me. I really don't mind having you in my life and I want something to make me remember this moment to know that you are mine." Runo replied softly.

"What are you trying to say, Runo?" Dan asked.

Runo moved her hand to Dan's left cheek and started to rub it tenderly. Her eyes were glistening with a smile to make angels jealous. "Dan Kuso...please...make love to me."

Dan's eyes were widened to hear this from Runo. The question was a shocker and didn't expect this from the girl he fell in love with. "Runo... A-Are you s-sure?"

Runo nodded slowly. "I wanted this when I first started dating you. At first I was scared, but I feel like every time you leave or got sent somewhere dangerous, I thought that I might lose you. If it comes to that, I want to spend this moment with you and hope it will last forever. So, please, can you do that for me?"

Dan was looking straight at her pleading face and can tell she was serious. And from that moment, he was looking back at the times that he had to save Runo himself from Vestroia. If he haven't gotten to her in time, Dan would've lost her forever. But at that time, his heart aches when he missed her touch, her voice, and her beauty.

Realizing this, Dan made his decision and smiled at the girl. "Okay then, Runo. But what would happen if I-"

"Shh," said Runo as she pressed her fingers to his lips, "I know, Dan. Don't worry about it. Please. I want this."

[Memphis May Fire-Miles Away(Acoustic Version)]

Dan looked at her and couldn't say more. He gave her a sensual kiss and Runo replied to her boyfriend. Both moaned through the kiss and it wondered how this will turn out to be. While leaning on the tree, Runo had felt Dan's lips pulled away from her. He moved down to her neck and started sucking down to the collarbone.

Runo felt his hot breath hitting her skin as she can now feel his lips pecking and sucking on her. Slowly, Dan pulled down the straps from Runo's bathing suit as he continued to tease her down to her chest area. As he pulled down the upper part, Dan stopped to see Runo's beautiful mounds.

He thought she was an A-cup, but Runo grew a bit and developed C-cupped breasts. Runo noticed this look and shyly look away. Dan sees this and turned her head to face him. "I like them, Runo."

At that compliment, Runo blushed red. But she felt more aroused when he moved down and came sucking on her nipples. She gasped as the feeling was delightful with him licking down. Her breasts were getting more when Dan moved his hand and caress the left breast. Runo moaned louder and Dan kept doing what he needed to satisfy her. She wanted this and her lower body was feeling wet and moist.

Dan then moved his hand down and reached her soft spot that made her gasp louder. Her pussy was invaded by a pair of two fingers as it made it more torture that Dan had touched certain spots that made her more aroused. Wasting no time, Runo took off her bathing suit and left Dan staring at her naked beauty.

But that was short-lived when Runo pushed Dan's head forward and made him taste her essence. Runo was in pure ecstasy as her face flushed red as Dan's tongue tapped into her moist walls. He moved around and held on to her waist while enjoying her essence. Runo can feel herself coming and it was a pleasant since Dan gave her the most. Runo soon let out a scream as she came into Dan's mouth.

Dan tasted every last bit and wiped away the remaining few. Runo knew that it was her turn as she put Dan onto the tree. She gave him a firm kiss and soon tasted her essence that was actually sweet. Runo pulled away and grabbed the hem of his shorts so she can pull them down.

Runo gasped as she sees his erection that was hard and thick with a perfect length. Knowing how much he trained with Drago, Dan was keeping himself healthy as an ox. Runo couldn't look away and wanted to know how that can fit inside her. At that moment, Runo wrapped her fingers around it and started to stroke it.

Dan groaned after feeling Runo's soft hands touching his manhood. And adding more to it, he felt her groping his balls. Runo finds it amusing that he was enjoying the touch and it was making her feel happy. She then made her next move by taking the whole thing inside her mouth.

With one gulp, Dan groaned and his eyes were wide when Runo bobbed her head to the cock and it caused him to lose it. Runo was doing so much to make him moan as she pleasured herself for her arousing moment. Both were moaning hard and Dan felt his manhood throbbing hard. But as Runo went deeper, Dan couldn't take it and released himself inside her mouth.

Runo choked a bit, but she swallowed his cum from the last drop. She licked her lips and savor the taste with everything she loved. Runo looked up and smiled with a soft pink blush. Dan ssaw the look in her eyes and felt his erection grow again.

Dan scooted back on the tree and Runo crawled up to position as she made herself close to him. Dan was a little scared to what this might to, but Runo gave him a sincere kiss to know that she trust him.

"It's okay, Dan. Just know that I'm glad that you're my first. I love you." She said softly.

Dan smiled back and said, "I love you, too."

Runo gulped and put herself down as she can feel his length penetrating her barrier. She came down and gasped sharply as her virginity was gone. Dan saw tears in her eye and was concered to how she is. But then, she smiled and went ahead by gyrating her hips.

Dan went ahead and joined her as he held her by her rear. He gave them a soft squeeze and Runo moaned softly. Runo didn't mind it as she continued her pace. Her body was feeling warm and she could feel his length getting clenched down by her walls. He wasn't going to let her have all the fun as he thrusted his hips as well.

Both were going at a faster rate as Runo shouted at him to go faster. Dan replied as he put her on the soft grass and got her in a missionary position. He pounded her and pushing all the wa through until he reached that certain spot of hers.

Runo was in heaven as she blushed red and moving her body towards him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and made herself go for more. Both moaned in ecstasy as Dan had himself feeling like coming inside her. Dan wanted to pull out, but Runo tightened her legs around him. He couldn't hold it any longer as he came and had his seeds enter to the womb. Runo followed along and released her essence around his cock.

Dan got up and sat near the tree as he held up Runo so she can be on his lap. Runo gave Dan a passionate kiss while feeling on his chest with her hands.

Runo pulled away and said, "That was amazing, Dan. Thank you."

"It's no problem. I only want what's best for you, Runo." Dan replied sincerely. "Listen, Runo...I'm...s-sorry if...I-I didn't-"

Runo giggled softly and shushed him with her finger. "It's okay, Dan. The reason why I wanted you to not pull out is because I was safe. I had some pregnancy pills in case this might happened."

Dan gasped. "You did?! When?!"

"While you were relaxing, I took only two and I had them while you weren't looking. I knew you wouldn't get me pregnant, so I decided to take some pills before we got started."

Dan sighed in relief, hoping to not expect a child soon. "That's a close one! You really are the smartest girl I ever dated."

Runo blushed and smiled from his compliment. "Thank you, Dan." Runo snuggled up to his chest and closed her eyes. "Let's stay like this. I'm just tired from our...fun."

Dan chuckled and held on to her like she was the last thing on Earth. He lays back on the tree and looked at the sky. It was such a beautiful day and he knew that this was the perfect relaxation he needed. Before he can speak to Runo, he heard a soft snore from her and realized she was sleeping. Dan did nothing but smile as he kissed her on her head.

"Sweet dreams, Runo." Dan said as he closed his eyes and went into slumber himself. As it turns out, this was the day both Dan and Runo would never forget.

The End...?

_Well, I've read about one comment that I should write a lemon about this. So I made one and might think of writing another one soon. Depending on how you guys feel about it. Anyway, comment and see if you want another chapter made. This is Crow! Later!_


End file.
